reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Existence
in the town of Existence]] Existence was a fictional Wild West-inspired location created by Kryten's subconscious when he was infected with the Armageddon Virus. This electronic dreamscape was symbolic of Kryten's struggle against the virus. The town was terrorised by the Apocalypse Boys, who were symbolic of the Armageddon Virus. Description Existence manifested as a small American frontier town which Kryten dreamed about during his attempt to create an antidote to the virus. Kryten imagined himself as the sheriff of Existence, ridiculed by the inhabitants for being a hopeless drunkard. There were a few wooden buildings along a wide street which included a livery stable, a bank, an undertakers, a town marshal's office, a dry goods store, a mining company office, a gunsmiths, and a blacksmith's establishment. There were hitching posts outside the buildings for tying up horses. There were frequent stampedes of cattle on the outskirts of the town, causing clouds of dust to constantly drift over the town. The hub of the community appeared to be the local watering hole, the Last Chance Saloon. Patrons of the saloon included Jimmy, Frank, Nuke, Lola and Bear Strangler McGee, as well as many others. Most of these townspeople fled at the sight of strangers, while those who remained were not afraid to tangle with the Dwarfers. History The Dwarfers entered Kryten's mind using an Artificial Reality console hooked up to Kryten, and a Western-inspired game, Streets of Laredo, to give themselves special skills whilst inside the electronic dream. Dave Lister took the character of knifeman Brett Riverboat, Arnold Rimmer was barefist fighter Dangerous Dan McGrew, and Cat was The Riviera Kid. Over the exit from the main street was a large painted wooden sign that stated "You are now leaving Existence". As people passed under the sign, they vanished into nothingness. As Kryten tried to "leave town" at the threats of the Apocalypse Boys, which would kill him, Cat fired a wild, ricocheting shot that made the sign swing down and knock Kryten over. The Dwarfers faced the Apocalypse Boys in the main street, and although Brother Death erased their special skills, the showdown bought enough time for Kryten to finish his Dove antidote program. The Apocalypse Boys disappeared and Kryten awoke, causing Existence to fade away. ("Gunmen of the Apocalypse", Series VI) Gallery MoseyonIntoTown.jpg|The Boys from the Dwarf enter the dreamscape of Existence Entering-Saloon.jpg|Approaching the Last Chance Saloon WantedPoster.jpg|A wanted poster for the Apocalypse Boys 3gunman.jpg|Brett Riverboat, The Riviera Kid and Dangerous Dan McGrew prepared for a showdown 4-apocalypse-boys.jpg|The Apocalypse Boys before being erased Dove-Guns-2.jpg|The Dove Antidote Program destroys the Apocalypse Boys, and the dreamscape Trivia * Kryten's mental battle against the Armageddon Virus manifested as a Wild West-themed fever dream, creating "Existence". In the previous episode, "Legion", Lister had complained about all the Doug McClure films that Kryten was forcing Lister to watch (it is hinted at that they have nothing else to watch). Since McClure was in a significantly large number of Western films, this may have laid the seed for the nature of Kryten's electronic dreamscape. Behind the Scenes * Existence was filmed in the Wild West recreation town of Laredo in Kent, south-east England. Laredo is a Western themed town run by enthusiasts, which has been used in several films and TV shows and has been substantially upgraded since Gunmen of the Apocalypse was filmed. * In the extras section of the Series VI DVD, Robert Llewellyn revisits Laredo and sees how it has been improved. Category:Places Category:Diseases Category:Kryten Category:Artificial Reality Category:Hallucination Category:Series VI Category:Games